Stigmata
by Tsuki-no-Kuro
Summary: “Guilty,” they hissed loudly in his ears, “Guilty, guilty! You hath killed and destroyed with no remorse, you, who hath neither faith nor breed. You are guilty! Guilty of a treason worse then that of anyone! You are a monster not worthy of life!”
1. Prologue

**Stigmata**

_**X.x.X.x**_

Goku frowned as he fanned himself with his hand, trying to cool himself. The hot wind sent his already fogged mind spinning, the scenery passing them blending together to make a whirlwind of swirling colours. The saru sighed, his vision swaying, making him nauseous. He groaned and slumped forward, his friends disregarding his pain for inertia.

The light in his dimmed to an atramentous ebony, little light filtering through the screen of black. Goku felt something jab his shoulder lightly, or wait, was it hard? He didn't know, it seemed hysteria was getting the best of him. He felt himself being pulled forward by gravity's harsh tug, forcing him to collapse off the seat and onto the jeeps floor.

_'I bet that caught their attention...'_ Goku thought as his sight fogged and he fell into the undesired oblivion that had awaited him ever since he stepped foot into the scorching heat.

Goku's motlen aurous orbs fluttered under their tanned lids, cracking open, the silent ebony nirvana threatened to consume him utterly and wholly. The callow boy sighed, covering his face with his golden hands, mentally wishing for his sun to come and light up his painstakingly piceous world.

The silence dominated his mind, slowly but surely driving him to the brink of insanity. He opened his eyes, his sight seeing nothing but a lonely abyss. His body was numb and phlegmatic, and the feeling he recieved from it was making his mind spin in a far from serene way.

A voice, no, voices, coming from all around. The omnipresent voice spoke in celestial tounges, starting out in ghostly whispers, gradually growing louder and louder until his ears felt like they were bleeding. The shrieks and wails overcame his sensitive senses, the yowls bringing tears to his eyes. Goku sealed his waterlogged orbs from his stygian world, and the horrifying scenes rushing one by one through his head.

Soon. Soon he would be lost in his head. Soon there would be nothing left of his concious and his already weak mental state would shatter, his diadem with it, letting lose his contained monster.

_**X.x.X.x**_

_**Okay people! This is a little teaser for ya, and if you like it, then please PLEASE review and tell us so, so that we know to continue! we hope that you can all be patient enough for us to finish the story, because we're writing it all out before updating again. The next chapter will be written by Sanzo Chic, so we both hope you can be patient (she as lazy as an ass and she never updates her work -.-') Okay, please review after you read and tell us how you like it, ten reviews lets us continue! D Ciao for now!-- Kuro Mizu-Kitsune.**_


	2. The Beginning

Stigmata

vVv

Recap:

A voice, no, voices, coming from all around. The omnipresent voice spoke in celestial tounges, starting out in ghostly whispers, gradually growing louder and louder until his ears felt like they were bleeding. The shrieks and wails overcame his sensitive senses, the yowls bringing tears to his eyes. Goku sealed his waterlogged orbs from his stygian world, and the horrifying scenes rushing one by one through his head.

Soon. Soon he would be lost in his head. Soon there would be nothing left of his concious and his already weak mental state would shatter, his diadem with it, letting lose his contained monster.

Chapter 1

Some time later

"Mou, Hakkai..."

"Shut up, you boiling baboon!"

"Shove it, intoxicated ingrate." Goku retorted thoughtlessly. Insults like that just came naturally to him, despite their bad sounding-ness. Goku turned hisattention back to Hakkai.

"'Kai-chan, are we there yet?" Goku had recently adopted this kawaii little nickname for their green companion as a result of what happened in the west. He tried to give everyone a cute nickname, well, except for Gojyo, but only Hakkai let him. Looking over to Sanzo, Goku noticed how the evening light reflected off his fine strands. He tore his line of eyesight away from the monk's back head, scolding himself for what he had done. Yes, Sanzo was his sulight, but he was 100 sure that was it. Nothing else did he feel for the monk except adoration for his release.

"Now now, Goku. Just a little bit further, and we're there." Hakkai reassured. He turned his head from Goku back to watching where he was driving. He affectionately patted Hakuryuu's dashboard, promising a full night's sleep when they arrived.

"Well _how_ much longer? I'm booooored!" Goku whined, acting childish. He turned on his puppy-eyes- or in Goku's case, chibi-chimp eyes- full force. He was about to cutely pounce onto Hakkai's arm and whine when a strong muscled arm went down on him, pushing him forcefully crashing to the ground. Sensing the saru's anger, Gojyo quickly took on an innocent look, arms casually laying on his thighs, and looking out his right side of the jeep. Goku sat upright on his side, the left side, and glared daggers at the sprite. Gojyo wasn't watching as Goku suddenly gave the smallest of winces, for absolutely no apparent reason, and backed off without a word.

Sanzo, who had been quietly eavesdropping, frowned at the lack of response from the baka. He stole a glance in the side view mirror, seeing Goku hunched in his seat, as if trying to hold back his anger. A thin eyebrow was arched. _Wierd._ Sanzo thought. He opened his mouth to comment, and said:

"What's the matter, -" Hakkai interrupted.

"Goku, we're there!" He said gleefully, as usual. Hakkai turned around, smiling at Goku. Said monkey immediately relaxed, looked up to Hakkai, and smiled innocently. Caught in the middle of his sentence, Sanzo abruptly ended it and shut his mouth tight, and looked back to his monkey. _Wait a second. What exactly did I just think? I don't own him or anything...so why did I say 'mine'? I need a cigarette. _But he froze when his eyes laid upon the sweetly smiling boy. Before anything could be registered in his mind, he bitterly spat,

"Hurry up, stupid. And wipe that grin off your face. You look retarded."

Goku finally returned to normal and grunted when Gojyo leaned over on top of Goku exaggerating the space needed to reach the handle to open the door. "Stupid sprite!"

"Hey, I'm not a brand of soda! My name's Gojyo, remember it, you stinkin' saru!"

Before they could really get into a fight, a loud 'thwack!' sound was heard, and the two now had large, throbbing bumps on their heads. Sanzo walked towards their destination, harisen in hand.

"Get a move on it! Fuck, your insults are as bad as a month old horse carcass!" He shouted over his shoulder. Tenderly nursing the wounds on their heads, both saru and sprite grinned, and ran to catch up with Sanzo. Hakkai had already gone in the building. This was going to be a fun few weeks, they all thought.

vVv

Kuro: so? like? Hate? Love? TELL US! MWAHAHAAA! -ahem- sorry about that. I'm on a power trip since I just FINALLY finished this XD So, what building are they all going into? Please review! PLEASE! Next chapter, it's Tsuki's turn! Oh, and a note: we said that we would finish the story first, but we thought about it and said we would post it as norm instead. We can't hold up that long XD


	3. Pain

**Stigmata **

**V.v.V **

**Recap: **

**"Get a move on it! Fuck, your insults are as bad as a month old horse carcass!" He shouted over his shoulder. Tenderly nursing the wounds on their heads, both saru and sprite grinned, and ran to catch up with Sanzo. Hakkai had already gone in the building. This was going to be a fun few weeks, they all thought. **

**V.v.V **

Goku sighed as he flopped down on the soft bed with a small smile on his face. They had each gotten their own rooms, so he didn't have to worry about the others worrying about him.

The brown-haired saru winced as a sharp pain ran across his back, and through his wrists and feet. The pains were far worse now then they had been in the jeep. They had gone from minor, fleeting stings, to throbbing bursts that lasted for periods of time varying from thirty minutes to and hour, sometimes longer.

Goku groaned and turned onto his side, curling his body into a ball and wrapping his arms around his bare legs, not able to conjure up the energy to pull the blanket over his body.

V.v.V  
_Goku covered his ears, determined not to let the shrill screech of the foreign voices get to him, trying to shut the sound out. The insistent voices were like liquid, and his hands the weak dam keeping them away from their destination. **(1)**_

_As the sound built up, and the pressure increased, his dam began to leak, allowing the 'liquid' to trickle through, growing stronger. Eventually, his dam crumbled and became ineffective, not stopping the crying voices from coming through. _

_Pain began to slither down from his head, and into his back, creeping down his spine and spreading across the whole of his back, making the skin burn and feel as if knives had cut through._

_The blinding pain slowly spread down his arms and into his hands, increasing when it reached his wrists, and as the pain slowed and moved on, the searing burn in his cuff remained, never dulling._

_It moved down his body, through his stomach and down his legs, remaining in his ankles where, as it had down in his wrists, burrowed deeply in his flesh, never relenting it's continuous assault._

_The voices grew louder and the voices became excruciatingly clear, their hisses never ceasing, never dying. The accusing words rang clear in his mind, echoing until he could take no more. Neither the pain, nor the taunting lexis._

"_Guilty," they hissed loudly in his ears, "Guilty, guilty! You hath killed and destroyed with no remorse, you, who hath neither faith nor breed. You are guilty! Guilty of a treason worse then that of anyone! You are a monster not worthy of life! You must die!"_

_The words rang in his head, repeating like a broken record. Goku's lithe body began to shake uncontrollably. He felt strong hands grip his arms, the powerful digits digging into his skin. His body jolted up and down, presumably from the invisible person shaking him, trying to rip him from his dark world._

_And it worked._

V.v.V 

Goku's frightened golden orbs snapped open, and his hand shot out to grip who ever held him. Hakkai's worried green eyes bore into his own unusually colored gems, concern glowing brightly in them.

"Goku?" he asked, his voice soft and calming, lined heavily with the a for mentioned worry. The said boy's breaths came out in harsh pants, the strange pain from his nightmare still smoldering beneath his skin, completely invisible to the naked eye.

Goku removed his hand from the older mans arm, wincing as the ache in his wrist flared. Hakkai caught the flinch, but said nothing in fear of scaring the poor boy even more then he already was.

"I called you for supper but you never came down so I decided to come up and get you," the brunette said, observing the young boy carefully. Goku sighed and turned away, biting back a pained groan as his back was aggravated and the unseen injury was stretched.

"I'm actually not really hungry right now Kai-chan, but do you think you could, maybe bring me something up later, I'm to tired to go down right now," Goku said, hoping to any god that would listen that Hakkai would accept his excuse and leave him.

It seemed that, for once, they were on his side this time, and Hakkai nodded, walking to the door and stopping before saying,

"I hope you'll be alright for tomorrow, we'll be going swimming at the beach, so rest up, ok?" and walking out before Goku could give him an answer. The boy sighed and closed his eyes, allowing a small smile to grace his boyish face.

"I will Kai," he whispered, falling into a dreamless sleep, not knowing that the man was standing outside his door, a wide smile on his face. Hakkai pushed away from the wall, the smile still in place, and walked downstairs, not answering his companions questioning gazes.

V.v.V 

Goku's citrus colored eyes cracked open, the strong sunlight filtering into the room from the open window near his bed. The little saru groaned, his eyes immediately shutting to block out the sunlight.

'_What time is it?'_ he asked himself, opening his eyes again and bringing up his hand to block it out, forgetting about last night's pain until a sharp throb made him freeze, afraid that if he moved, the pain would return.

He slowly brought down the hand, paying no heed to the strong sunbeams. When the sting did not return, he sighed in relief, leisurely getting out of his bed. He looked out the window and smiled.

'_Today the sun's shining, today it's raining,'_ he thought unconsciously, baffled by his own thoughts. **(2) **He shook his head to clear it, walking to where his bag lay, looking up as a soft knock sounded.

"Come in," he called, looking back down and rummaging through his bag. The door opened and the sweet smell of breakfast wafted through the air. He quickly grabbed what he was looking for and turned his head up in time to see Hakkai putting a plate full of food on his table.

The older brunette smiled at the younger and stepped back, placing the bag he held on his arm on the chair that had been pulled out the night before. Goku smiled at his brother figure and bounced up to the table, trying not to pay any attention to pain in his ankles, seeing as it was numbing them.

Hakkai smiled and watched the boy dig into his food, which was devoured in a matter of minutes. He laughed quietly when the teenager finished his meal and leaned back, wincing as the chair rubbed against his sore back.

Hakkai's soft laughter stopped as a concerned frown graced his face. The man stood up and walked to the youth.

"Do you want me to heal it? It'll feel a bit better," Hakkai said softly, waiting for the boys consent. When Goku nodded, he helped him up and onto the bed, lying on his stomach, his hands glowing with chi.

Goku smiled as the pain ebbed slightly, the comforting warmth spreading through his body and relaxing him. His eyes drooped, not noticing that Hakkai's chi had stopped flowing through his body. Hakkai smiled softly, shaking the boy slightly, waking him from his daze.

Goku's eyes opened, a sleepy glaze covering them.

"Wazza matter?" he asked, his distorted voice making Hakkai chuckle. _'It's only been a minute or two and he's already so disoriented.' _Hakkai thought, a warm smiled on his face.

"Aren't you going to get ready? We're going to the beach, incase you forgot," the elder man said, his green eyes shining with amusement. Goku's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed, all traces of pain gone from his body, and began running around, gathering all the necessary objects for swimming.

Hakkai smiled at the boy's enthusiasm and got up to get his own things from where he had placed them on the chair.

"Come on then Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo are waiting downstairs for us, so we'd better hurry up," he said, opening the door and holding it open for the younger, more enthusiastic brunette. Goku nodded happily, bouncing out the door and running through the halls, stopping to wait for Hakkai while the said man walked at a leisurely pace behind him.

"Hurry! Hurry! Or Sanzo'll get mad!" the boy exclaimed, waiting 'till Hakkai was beside him before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs. When they got downstairs, they were met with an angry Sanzo and an impatient Gojyo.

"What the hell took you?" Gojyo seethed. Goku chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. A large vein appeared on Sanzo's forehead. Hakkai opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud 'BAKA SARU!' followed by a 'SMACK'.

Goku fell to the ground, holding his pounding head. His vision began to swim and the pain got worse. His wrists, ankles and back started to burn again. Hakkai watched him in worry.

"Goku?" he asked quietly, kneeling down beside the immobilized boy. The said boy whimpered in pain, trying to bring his hands up to clutch his pounding head, only to have a sharp, half-expected sting flare up in his wrists. Goku winced, not moving his hands, his large golden orbs sliding shut quickly, as if to will away the pain.

Apparently, his will wasn't strong enough.

Gojyo watched Goku with concern before turning to the blond monk beside him.

"Oi, Sanzo, how hard did you hit him?" the red-haired kappa asked the other man. Sanzo turned his head away and grumbled something about not hitting him any harder then usual before turning back to the others.

Hakkai was still kneeling beside the whimpering boy. The older brunette brought up his hands and placed them gently on Goku's wrists, a calming purple (?) glow washing over them. Goku's whimpering slowed and stopped.

Somewhere along the line, the poor saru had begun shaking, due to the searing fire burning through his body, and as that burning subsided, so did his trembling. Hakkai smiled and stood up, his own head a bit dizzy.

He fell slightly, trying to regain his lost balance. Strong arms circled around his waist, preventing him from moving, and more importantly, falling. Hakkai's deep forest eyes met Gojyo's, his face a little flushed from the over use of his chi. He smiled wearily at his lover **(3) **and shook his head to rid himself of the vertigo.

"You okay Hakkai?" the hanyou asked. Hakkai smiled again and nodded.

"I just… overdid it a little, to much healing for on hour," he said, another smile graced his face at the other mans concern. Goku looked up, his citrus eyes shining with worry. He placed his hands on the ground, try to stand, and only succeeding his falling again.

Hakkai watched, vexed by how the young man was trying to get up, and only managed to fall and hurt himself.

"Goku," he spoke quietly, knowing the littlest of them wouldn't like his next words," maybe you should go back to bed and get some rest, we'll still be here tomorrow you know."

Goku's head snapped up, his eyes widening. He shook his head, his chocolate locks swaying with the movements.

"No! I'm fine! Please, I'm okay now," he said quickly, standing up as if to try and prove his point. He swayed and started to collapse, wincing as the pain flared up again. Sanzo moved forward, his arms wrapping around the saru's waist, preventing him from falling to the ground and hurting himself even more.

Goku looked up, biting his lips slightly, before sighing and giving in.

"Okay," he mumbled, burying his face in Sanzo's robed chest, "but you have to come to 'Kai…"

Hakkai smiled at the muffled voice. A light pink, almost indistinguishable, blush stained Sanzo's face. Gojyo snickered and Sanzo growled at the half- demon. Hakkai smiled as Goku pulled away from Sanzo, looking at the green-eyed demon.

Hakkai nodded at the younger male and Goku smiled at him. Gojyo stopped teasing Sanzo and slid his free arm under Hakkai's legs, picking him up bridal style. Hakkai squeaked and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck.

Sanzo sighed and followed the suit, picking Goku up and carrying him to the stairs behind Gojyo. Deep crimson overtook Goku's tanned cheeks, and he leaned more against Sanzo, grabbing a handful of the butter-colored robes. **(4)**

Gojyo walked past Goku's room and into Hakkai's, while Sanzo gently kicked open the door **(can someone gently kick open a door? O.o)** and walked inside. Walking up to the bed, he placed his charge down on the soft sheets.

As he tried to stand, the tan hands that held his robes captive, tightened, pulling him back down. Startled and caught off guard, Sanzo allowed them to pull him closer to the hands owner. His sharp violet eyes softened when he saw the brunette sleeping soundly.

"Tch, and here I thought you were in pain… stupid monkey," he whispered, so he didn't wake the slumbering boy. The said boy pulled a face and shifted in his sleep, wincing as the movement aggravated his back. Sanzo sighed and flipped him tenderly onto his side.

The boy's black shirt rode up, revealing a strip of smooth skin on his back. Sanzo looked at it for a second before brushing his pale fingers against the tanned back. He pulled back as a single drip of blood made it's way onto his fingers.

Sanzo's eyebrows furrowed as he examined the cherry liquid. Turning his head back to the boy lying in the bed, he carefully lifted Goku's shirt, revealing the now scared sun-kissed skin. Sanzo tore his hands away, berating himself for liking the feel of Goku's soft skin under his fingers, and convincing himself that the boy had gotten the wounds from his fight with Gyoumoah.

He sighed and pulled the covers over the monkey's body, letting his hands linger a second or two longer then necessary. He shook his head again and muttered to himself while he walked out the door.

Gojyo snickered as he quickly ducked away; acting as though he had just came out from Hakkai's room. He had seen what Sanzo had done, and heard what Sanzo had muttered. Sanzo looked up as he closed the door to his charges room.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he heard the sprites snickering. Gojyo's quiet chuckle turned into a full out laugh as he heard the aloof monks clueless question.

"Denial dude, denial." Was all he said before walking down the stairs and out the door.

**V.v.V**

_**Tsuki- Okay people! Did you like it? Yes? No? Please review; I really wanna know what you think f this so far. 8 pages people! That's how long it is, and it only took me four days to write it! I'm so proud! TT Yay! by the way, I put in a little brotherly love between Hakkai and Goku, even though I suppose it COULD be seen as HakkaixGoku in a romantic way, but I'd prefer to see it in a strictly brotehrly relationship. )**_

_**1: Hehe, like my simile? I do, D**_

_**2: Okay, my dad told me to put this in, so viola! I did! )**_

_**3: Yes, yes, they're already lovers, but Sanzo doesn't know that (Goku does cause he walked in on them having a make-out session. Needless to say, he's scarred.)**_


End file.
